buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
World locations
This article is about places seen, mentioned or featured within the Buffyverse. For real-life filming locations, see Buffy the Vampire Slayer filming locations. See a temporarily incomplete map of all these locations here. Belize *Riley Finn rejoined the military for a mission in the rainforest."Into The Woods" *Home of Manjet until he came to Los Angeles when the Ra-Tet was eliminated."Long Day's Journey" Brazil *Drusilla left Spike for a Chaos Demon in 1998."Fool for Love" Rio De Janeiro *Willow Rosenberg and Kennedy spent a lot of time after the destruction of Sunnydale."Damage" Sao Paulo *Home of Willow Rosenberg and Kennedy while searching for recently activated Slayers. Chile Easter Island *Location of a Hellmouth."A Dark Place, Part Two" *Ultimate settlement of the insectoid bug demons."A Dark Place, Part Five" China Beijing *Location of the Boxer Rebellion in 1900."Darla" Shanghai *Home of Potential Slayer Chao-Ahn."Potential" Czech Republic Prague *Drusilla was tortured by a human inquisitor and Spike nearly dusted by an angry mob in 1997. Records claimed that Drusilla was killed during these events."Lie to Me" France Marseilles *Daniel Holtz chased Angelus, Darla, James, and Elisabeth in 1767."Heartthrob" Rouen *Location of the Watchers Academy until it moved to Hampshire, England. Germany *Home of Frederick and Hans Gruenstahler."Homecoming" Berlin *Location of a branch of Wolfram & Hart. *Location of Hitler's bunker, which was temporarily used by Faith Lehane and Rupert Giles while in hiding. Frankfurt *A Potential Slayer was hunted down and killed by Bringers in 2002."Beneath You" Ireland Dublin *Angelus killed Daniel in 1838. Galway *Birthplace of Liam in 1727."Becoming, Part One" *Home of Liam and his family, before being sired by Darla in 1753. Italy Cortona *Home of Moloch the Corruptor, before being trapped inside a tome created by an order of monks in 1418. Rome *Location of a branch of Wolfram & Hart."The Girl in Question" *Location of a cell of Slayers. Jamaica *Home of Kendra and Sam Zabuto."What's My Line, Part One" Japan *Location of a cell of Slayers. Tokyo *Location of a battle between Buffy Summers's Slayer army and Japanese vampires (Toru, Raidon, Kumiko, etc.). Mexico *Cordelia Chase and Groosalugg took a vacation in 2002."Forgiving" *Jonathan Levinson and Andrew Wells ran away from Dark Willow in 2002."Storyteller" Ciudad Juárez *Angel and Boone fought for three and a half hours over a senorita in the 1920s."Blood Money" Puerto Peñasco *Location of the Las Palmas resort where Cordelia Chase and her family spent the summer of 1998."Anne" New Zealand *Home to one of two entrances to the Deeper Well. Peru *Location of the Crown of Coils."Death and Consequences, Part One" Romania Borşa *Home of the Clan Kalderash who cursed Angelus with his soul."Five by Five" Singapore *Location of a branch of Wolfram & Hart. Turkey Istanbul *A Potential Slayer was hunted down and killed by Bringers in 2002. United Kingdom England Bath *Rupert Giles kept a flat here."Flooded" Cotswolds *Location of the Deeper Well."A Hole in the World" *Location of the Watchers Retreat."Faith, Hope & Trick" Devon *Location of the Devon Coven."Grave" Guildford *Location where the servant of Eyghon possessing Rupert Giles' body lived following the end of magic. Hampshire *Location of the Watchers Academy. London *Location of the Watchers Council headquarters until it was destroyed by Caleb."Never Leave Me" *Darla brought Angel here to meet The Master in 1760. *Home of Drusilla and her family, before being sired by Angel in 1860. *Home of William Pratt and his mother, Anne Pratt, before being sired by Drusilla in 1880."Lies My Parents Told Me" *Angelus killed Margaret in 1883."Amends" *Potential Slayer Nora was killed here along with her Watcher, Robson in 2002."Sleeper" *Home of the Giles family for several generations, 20th and 21st centuries. **Rupert Giles kept a house here, which passed to Faith Lehane after his death, where it became home to Angel and Faith. *Original home of Ethan Rayne and Ripper's Crowd. Westbury *Rupert Giles helped Willow Rosenberg overcome her dark side at his house."Lessons" York *Home of Daniel Holtz until Angelus and Darla killed his family in 1764."Quickening" Northern-Ireland Belfast *Birthplace of Roden. Scotland *Home of Buffy Summers and her squad of Slayers in the early 21st century. *Home of the Slayer, Leah. United States California Los Angeles *Birthplace of Buffy Summers. *Location of Angel Investigations' base of operations. *Location of a branch of Wolfram & Hart."City of" *In 2004, the city was sent to the hell,"Not Fade Away"Angel: After the Fall #1 though memories of the event faded.Live Through This, Part One" *Location of a squad of Slayers following the Battle at the Hellmouth. Monterey *Dingoes Ate My Baby played a gig."Doppelgängland" Ojai *Home of the T'ish Magev."Guise Will Be Guise" San Francisco *Home of Robert Dowling. *Home of Buffy, Dawn, Xander, Willow, Andrew and Spike following the end of magic. Stockton *Location of Northern California Women's Facility, where Faith Lehane was incarcerated."Salvage" Sunnydale *Location of a Hellmouth."Welcome to the Hellmouth" *Home of the Slayer, Buffy Summers, from 1997 to 2003. *Location of a battle in 2003 between The First's army of Turok-Han and Buffy Summer's Slayer army. The Hellmouth collapsed, destroying the city in the process. Florida Miami *Home of Seth Anderson and his family before they moved to Akron."I've Got You Under My Skin" Illinois Chicago *Home of Stewart Burns until 1914."Hell's Bells" *Home of Angel in the 1920s."Orpheus" *Home of Buffy Summers' aunt Arlene."Choices" Indiana Muncie *Location of a branch of Wolfram & Hart. Iowa Huxley *Birthplace of Riley Finn."Pangs" Louisiana Massachusetts Boston *Birthplace of Faith Lehane. Baton Rouge *Home of Seth Anderson and his family before they moved to Akron."I've Got You Under My Skin" Nevada Las Vegas *See article *Location of the Tropicana casino."The House Always Wins" *Location of Hart, the casino and branch of Wolfram & Hart. New York New York City *Home of Angel, mid-1940s. *Home of Violet and her team of Slayers following the Battle at the Hellmouth. *Home of Melaka Fray and her family. Ohio Akron *Home of Merl until he moved back to Los Angeles. *Home of Seth Anderson and his family until they moved to Los Angeles."I've Got You Under My Skin" Cleveland *Location of a Hellmouth"Chosen" *Location of a squad of Slayers, led by Robin Wood Wisconsin Gills Rock *Location of Thorpe's Academy, where Gwen Raiden enrolled in 1985."Ground State" References Category:Locations